Nicholas Joseph Fury
Algemene info Echte naam: Nicholas Joseph Fury Aliassen: *Nick Fury Bestand:Nick Fury als Scorpio (Avengers -72).jpg|Scorpio Nationaliteit: Amerikaan Herkomst of krachtbron: Gewoon mens Affiniteit/groepsconnecties: File:Howling Commandos PMC.jpg|Howling Commandos PMC File:Howlingcommandos0001.jpg|Secret Warriors File:SHIELD.png|SHIELD *CIA (voormalig agent) *OSS (voormalig intelligence agent) *United States Army (voormalig kolonel) Bekende relaties: *Scorpio (Jacob Fury) http://marvel.wikia.com/Avengers_72 *Scorpio (Mikel Fury) (zoon) http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Secret_Warriors_Vol_1_12 Krachten: *Word vertraagd ouder door "Infinity Formula". *Getraint paratrooper, ranger en explosieven expert. *Speciale training gevolg bij OSS en MI-5 en SHIELD. *Expert in lijf aan lijf gevechten. Wapens en accessoires: Diverse wapens en accesoires van SHIELD. Eerste optreden: Sgt Fury and his Howling Commandos #1 Bedacht door: Stan Lee & Jack Kirby Overige: Bestand:Zodiac key (Avengers -72).jpg|Als Scorpio droeg Nick de Zodiac Key Avengers #72 Fury was in zijn beginjaren leider van een elite-eenheid van het Amerikaanse leger, met wie hij in de Tweede Wereldoorlog vocht. Later werd hij een CIA agent, en vanaf Tales #135 (Augustus 1965)] werd hij veranderd in een soort James Bondachtige spion die werkte voor de fictieve organisatie S.H.I.E.L.D.. Fury verscheen in eerste instantie in de serie Sgt. Fury and his Howling Commandos, die zich afspeelde gedurende de Tweede Wereldoorlog. Hij werd geïntroduceerd als een sigarenrokende onderofficier die en radicale elite-eenheid van het Amerikaanse leger leidde. Deze serie liep 167 delen (Mei 1963 - december 1981), maar vanaf deel 120 (Juli 1974) bestond de serie alleen nog uit herdrukken van oudere strips. De Howling Commando’s vochten onder andere samen met Captain America en Bucky in deel 13 (December 1964). In Strange Tales Vol. 1, #135 (Aug. 1965) werd Fury, die inmiddels de rang van Kolonel had bereikt, een soort James Bondachtige Koude Oorlog spion, en lid van de eveneens in deze strip geïntroduceerde organisatie S.H.I.E.L.D. (Supreme Headquarters International Espionage Law-enforcement Division). Hij kreeg er een nieuwe vijand bij, de HYDRA organisatie. Binnen de stripserie, waarin Nick Fury een stripboek deelde met Dr Strange, ontstond de serie Nick Fury: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. . Strange Tales liep door tot aan deel #168, waarna Nick Fury zijn eigen stripserie kreeg die eveneens de naam "Nick Fury, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D." had. Deze serie liep slechts 15 delen, en werd stopgezet in november 1969. Wel volgden drie herdrukken van november 1970 t/m maart 1971. Fury had een hoop gastoptredens in andere strips, zoals bij de Fantastic Four en de Avengers. In 1972 kwam het honderdste deel van de serie Sgt. Fury and His Howling Commandos uit. In 1988 publiceerde Marvel de zesdelige serie Nick Fury vs. S.H.I.E.L.D., gevolgd door een tweede Nick Fury: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. serie. Deze serie liep 47 delen (september 1989 - mei 1993). Van april tot luji 1995 verscheen de vierdelige minierie Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Nicholas Joseph Fury was de oudste van de drie kinderen van Jack Fury. Zijn vader zat tijdens de Eerste Wereldoorlog bij het Britse Royal Flying Corps. Hij had tijdens de oorlog de beruchte Manfred von Richthofen neergeschoten. Na de oorlog keerde Jack terug naar New York, trouwde met een vrouw wiens naam niet bekend is, en kreeg drie kinderen. Nick heeft nog ene broer Jacob "Jake" Fury (later de superschurk Scorpio, die de Zodiac groep oprichtte), en een zus, Dawn. Alle drie groeiden op in de buurt bekend als Hell's Kitchen, Manhattan, New York City. Nick was een amateur bokser. Hij verliet Hells Kitchen uiteindelijk met zijn vriend Red Hargrove om zijn dromen voor avontuur na te streven. Hun stunts met vliegtuigen trokken de aandacht van luitenant Samuel "Happy Sam" Sawyer, die de twee rekurteerde voor een speciale missie in Nederland. Nick en Red voegden zich later bij het Amerikaanse leger, waar Fury de basistraining onderging onder commando van Sergeant Bass. Red werd gestationeerd in Pearl Harbor, Oahu, Hawaï. Hij kwam om bij de Japanse aanval op 7 december 1941. Sawyer, nu Kapitein, gaf Fury het commando over de primaire Aanvalseenheid, die de bijnaam "Howling Commandos" droeg en altijd de speciale missies kreeg. Fury leidde dit team gedurende de rest van de Tweede Wereldoorlog. Tegen het eind van de Tweede Wereldoorlog raakte Fury zwaar gewond door een landmijn in Frankrijk. Hij werd gevonden en genezen door Berthold Sternberg, die hem als testpersoon gebruikte voor zijn Infinity Formula. Na volledig te zijn genezen ging Fury werken voor de Office of Strategic Services (OSS), de voorloper van de Central Intelligence Agency (CIA). Na zes maanden dienst ontdekte hij de effecten van Sternberg’s formule die zijn leven had gered: het vertraagde zijn veroudering. Echter, als hij niet geregeld een nieuwe dosis innam, zou het middel het tegenovergestelde effect krijgen en hem razendsnel laten verouderen. Hij zocht de dokter weer op, die de komende 30 jaar tegen betaling Nick van de formule bleef voorzien. Veel later werd Nick door de CIA aangesteld als aanspreekpunt voor de vele supermensen die rond deze tijd begonnen te verschijnen. Gedurende deze tijd begon hij ook zijn bekende ooglapje te dragen. Dit kwam omdat als gevolg van een wond opgelopen in de oorlog hij langzaam blind werd aan dit oog. Na te zijn gerekruteerd door Tony Stark werd Fury de tweede commandant van S.H.I.E.L.D. Oorspronkelijk was deze organisatie opgericht om de terroristische organisatie HYDRA te stoppen. Deze organisatie was gecreëerd door Nick grootste vijand uit de Tweede Wereldoorlog, Baron Wolfgang von Strucker (na een hervertelling van de originele continuïteit). Onder Fury’s bevel groeide S.H.I.E.L.D. uit tot een van de machtigste organistaties ter wereld, die door veel overheden werd gebruikt als bescherming. Nick liet S.H.I.E.L.D. ook strategische bongenootschappen vormen met de Avengers en andere superhelden(teams). Gedurende de "Secret War" crossover uit 2005, lanceerde Nick Fury een aanval op Latveria omdat dat land een massieve aanval op Amerika plande. Een jaar later lanceerde Latveria de tegenaanval, waardoor Nicks vriendschap met Captain Amerika stukliep en Fury werd ontslagen bij S.H.I.E.L.D.. Met meerdere internationale arrestatiebevelen uitgevaardigd tegen hem, was hij gedwongen onder te duiken. Gedurende de Civil War steunde Nick de helden die zich weigerden te registreren, en gaf enkele van de S.H.I.E.L.D. basissen die alleen hij kende aan Captain Amerika. Data Bestand:Bullseye als huurling voor Hydra (Avengers -72).jpg|(jan '70): Bullseye is ingehuurd door Hydra om Nick Fury te vermoorden. (flashback) *Geheime basisen van Fury: **The Cocoon (Fury Secret Base #17) **Homerun (Fury Secret Base #20) (New York City) **Hotspot (Fury Secret Base #13 (European Command Center) http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Secret_Warriors_Vol_1_12 **Inside Straith (Fury Secret Base #8) *Discuseer verder op het forum *Nick Fury op MDP *Nick Fury op Wikipedia (NL) Niet te verwarren met: n.v.t. Categorie:Karakters Category:Lid van SHIELD Categorie:Lid van de Secret Warriors Categorie:Lid van de Howling Commandos PMC